


Run aways

by Its_Saturday_Night



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Saturday_Night/pseuds/Its_Saturday_Night
Summary: The summer before year 5, Draco’s almost receives the dark mark, but with a few known faces and a change of plans, this may be Draco’s wildest summer.   (Remus Lupin still works at Hogwarts as a dada and the pink lady is a dementor watcher and subs for Remus )





	1. Race against time

"Please, Father," a young blond boy pleaded helplessly up to his father, the one he had been raised to be like. The only thing is, Draco Malfoy could not be Lucius Malfoy... Lucius was heartless and didn't particularly care to kill or torture others, but Draco couldn't take it. Sure, he picked on his classmates at Hogwarts, but he'd never done any of the things his father had done, and now, the young Malfoy was standing on trembly knees. He gazed imploringly with silver eyes at the man he called father. "Don't make me, please," the boy begged, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.  
     "You will do as your told, Draco, and you will like it. I do not want to hear any complaint, do you understand?" Lucius inquired coldly, not even really caring that his son was trembling in fear.  
     "But, father, I," Draco began to stammer again, but a resounding slap and a sharp pain in his cheek caused him to fall into a startled silence. Gingerly, he touched his cheek. He couldn't believe his father had just slapped him.  
     "No buts, Draco," Lucius hissed with narrowed gray eyes, acting as if he had not just slapped his son, "you will perform this task, and you will not complain! You've been raised to serve the Dark Lord." He then grabbed Draco by the scruff of the boy's wrinkle-free robe and began to drag Draco after him.  
     “Hello Draco.” To Draco’s displeasure, Voldemort was standing on the middle of the malfoys living room, as ugly as ever.             .    “It’s your time, boy.” He sneered. Then yelled to one of his death eaters,  “Bring the girl in!”  
Two hooded death Eaters dragged the girl in by the arms with a pillowcase over her head. The one on her right took off the pillow case to reveal Hermione, limp and beaten and Her eyes filled with defeat.  
     “Kill this mud-blood to prove you’re a worthy death eater” Voldemort implied as he stalked behind Draco.  
      ~~~~Draco, torn between casting the fumos charm and being disowned from his family, and possibly Slytherin. Or killing Hermione and getting the dark mark.  
     I’m not a killer, I am not like my father.  
     In a split second, he casted the fogging charm as confident as he could, hoping it would fill the whole room. He then casted 2 expelliarmus’ to take down the two death eaters hold Hermione captive. Draco picked Hermione up and into his arms then ran out of the basement and into the park away from his house.  
     “Draco, wha-why did you do that?” Hermione heaved.  
     “I-you cat tell a soul about this, you understand?!” Draco’s heart beating a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do.  
     “Yes, alright, but-where are you going?” Hermione said as she shoved    Draco to stop and look at her.  
     Draco, wandering aimlessly from the park, “I’m leaving, going to hogsmeade! I can’t be found. I’ll be killed.”  
     “They’ll find you there out of all places.”  
     “Do you have any other ideas granger?”  
     “Yeah, two actually.” Hermione said a bit annoyed.  
     “Oh really, two that WON’T get me killed?”  
     “Yes, just trust me, o.k. you can either stay at a muggle hotel,-“  
     “No that is not going to happen!” Draco sneered “Next choice.”  
     “Let me finish, you don’t have much time, anyways, you could stay at Grimaulds place.”  
     “And what’s that?” Draco persisted.  
     “ it’s witch secured. Only certain witches can get in. Most of the time it’s only the wealsys, Harry, me, and some Hogwarts teachers.”  
     “No bloody way.”  
     “You have to pick one Draco.”  
     “But I-“  
     “Now!”


	2. AN

I totally forgot about this work. I started it right before I moved, but I'm in SD now so I'll try to update asap. I kinda forgot where I was going with the story but I know the main idea and some of the ending. (And I'm a better writer now:)


End file.
